DIVORCE
by MaSehunie
Summary: Jongin mengemudikan mobil seperti orang yang tengah kerasukan setan. Nafasnya memburu dan tangannya mencengkram setir mobil dengan sangat kuat. Pipi tirusnya memerah diliputi amarah. Pikirannya hanya dipenuhi dengan Kim Sehun, sang istri/"Ah.. Jongh... Sebentar..Ah" desah Sehun saat nafasnya makin memendek/KaiXSehun/KAIHUN
1. Chapter 1

**DIVORCE**

 **Jongin/Sehun**

 **M**

 **They are belongs to GOD, themselves and EXO.**

Sehun berjalan dengan dengan lambat sambil membawa sebuah gelas panjang transparan berisi cairan berwarna merah mudah. Lelaki cantik berusia 20 tahun itu menghampiri seseorang yang sedang duduk bersantai di depan sebuah televisi berlayar LED 42 inch. Senyum manis Sehun langsung terkembang dengan lebar saat melihat seseorang itu memberikan senyum tampannya saat Sehun menghampirinya. Seseorang itu menepuk-nepuk pahanya sambil merentangkan badannya dengan tetap mempertahankan senyum tampanya saat Sehun sudah tepat berada di depan tubuhnya.

"Kau semakin cantik saja, Sehunie..." puji seseorang itu sambil mendaratkan sebuah kecupan dipipi Sehun saat lelaki cantik itu sudah mendudukan dirinya di pahanya. "Dan pipi ini..." mencubit pipi Sehun yang sedikit bertambah chubby "aku bersyukur karena pipi ini makin berisi dan selalu memerah saat menatap dan tersenyum padaku" seseorang itu semakin gencar mengecup ringan daerah pipi dan leher jenjang Sehun.

"Lepaskan! Kau bau dan belum mandi, stupid man!" Sehun mencoba mengelak dari kecupan-kecupan yang dilayangkan lelaki yang tengah memangkunya saat ini.

Lelaki yang Sehun panggil stupid itu hanya terkekeh dan kembali memokuskan pandangannya pada tv yang sedang menyiarkan berita tentang saham-saham perusahaan di Korea Selatan. Lelaki itu membenarkan letak kacamata full frame yang sedang ia pakai. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang malah menyamankan posisi duduknya yang menyamping dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher kuat berwarna tan sambil meminum isi dari gelas yang masih ia genggam sampai habis.

Setelah isi gelas itu habis, Sehun yang duduk menyamping di paha lelaki itu langsung menatap wajah tampan lelaki itu dan senyum kecil terkembang. Jemari lentiknya memegang kedua sisi kaca mata berwarna hitam itu dan melemparkannya ke sisi sofa "Ahjussi, kau terlihat sangat tampan sekali. Dengan otot-otot dan urat-urat yang menonjol dan dibalut oleh kulitmu yang tergolong kecoklatan untuk ukuran orang Korea. Dan oh jangan lupakan kecerdasan dirimu. Meskipun aku sangsi orang-orang yang menyebut dirimu jenius karena nyatanya kau bodoh, kekeke" terang Sehun sambil matanya lurus menatap lelaki yang ia panggil Ahjussi tepat dikedua mata indahnya yang sekarang tengah menatap dirinya dengan tatapan penuh pendambaan. Sehun menghela nafas ditatap sedemikian rupa, Sehun beberapa kali menjilati bibirnya yang mendadak kering saat bertatapan dengan mata indah lelaki yang sedang memangkunya itu. "Terkadang aku merasa sangat beruntung mendapatkan suami setampan dirimu, se-baik dirimu, Se-populer dirimu dan tentu saja se-kaya dirimu... bahkan Kyungsoo hyung pernah terang-terangan bilang padaku di depan suaminya, Park Chanyeol, bahwa dia iri padaku yang mempunya suami setampan dan se-kaya dirimu. Padahal Park Chanyeol temanmu itu juga lumayan tampan namun begitu menyebalkan" Sehun berdecak dengan bibir ditekuk saat ingatan menjengkelkan tentang Kyungsoo hyung dan lelaki bernama Park Chanyeol yang menjahili dan menggodanya berkeliaran dipikirannnya. "Aku bisa membanggakanmu di depan teman-teman kuliahku dan aku sangat puas melihat gelagat mereka yang sangat iri saat aku sedang membicarakan dirimu atau saat kau menjemputku di kampus. Kau bisa memberiku barang-barang yang aku inginkan dan yang tidak aku inginkan. Dan itu membuatku kadang semakin mencintaimu dan membencimu, Ahjussi" Sehun memberikan senyum terbaiknya dan menjatuhkan gelas yang sudah kosong itu ke atas sofa yang sedang mereka duduki karena sekarang dirinya—atau lebih tepatnya bibirnya sedang dilumat begitu dalam oleh lelaki yang menjadi suaminya itu dan juga tangannya sibuk meremas rambut hitam suaminya dan sesekali menjambak rambut hitam yang lebut nan wangi itu.

Lidah lelaki yang Sehun panggil Ahjussi itu sudah menginvasi rongga mulutnya dengan liar, mengabsen hampir satu persatu gigi Sehun, dan jangan lupakan Sehun yang tengah menggigiti pelan bibir bawah suaminya. Saliva dengan deras mengalir di leher jenjang Sehun dan Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di sekitar leher suaminya.

Suaminya memindahkan kaki kanan Sehun dan membuat dua tungkai jenjang itu ada di antara sisi pahanya dengan paha Sehun yang berada tepat di atas paha kokoh lelaki itu. Dengan posisi seperti itu membuat dirinya leluasa mencubui istrinya.

"Ah.. Jongh... Sebentar..Ah" desah Sehun saat nafasnya makin memendek dan suara desahannya semakin kencang saat suaminya mengusap-usap pinggang S Line nya dengan sangat lambat. Sehun sedikit mendorong dada suaminya. Jemari lentik Sehun yang tidak memeluk leher tan itu mencengkram kerah kemeja suaminya.

Lelaki itu mendengar kata-kata istrinya dan dengan terpaksa menghentikan ciumannya. Lelaki itu menatap Sehun tepat di mata Sehun yang menutup dan menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Sehun dan tersenyum saat melihat Sehun menormalkan nafasnya. Tangan kanannya yang berada di bawah pantat istrinya berpindah ke bibir yang masih terbuka dan mengusap cairan bening yang masih mengalir di sudut bibir istrinya itu. Dengan gemas, lelaki itu mencium kembali bibir yang sekarang berwarna merah. Tanpa lumatan, hisapan, atau gigitan. Hanya menempelkan dan ciuman itu membuat Sehun membuka matanya. Dua pasang mata dengan perbedaan warna iris itu saling bertemu dan dengan bersamaan tersenyum dengan sama-sama saling melemparkan sejuta pesona yang selalu membuat pasangannya merasakan dadanya berdenyut dengan tempo yang kencang namun menyenangkan dan menenangkan.

"Kau begitu imut sekali, jarang sekali Kim Sehun berbicara jujur pada suaminya, Kim Jongin" suara bariton itu entah kenapa membuat Sehun tersipu malu dan dengan cepat pipinya memerah dan senyuman manis tersemat dibibirnya yang sedikit membengkak.

"Kau kan suamiku dan aku istrimu, old man. Aku bebas bermanja-manja padamu" seru Sehun dengan ketus sambil mengalihkan tatapannya pada sesuatu lain selain mata indah suaminya. Mendengar itu lelaki yang menyebut dirinya Kim Jongin itu tertawa dengan amat kencang. Sehun sebenarnya malu sekali namun ntah mengapa suara dan senyuman suaminya saat lelaki itu tertawa membuat dadanya terasa hangat.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan atau sesuatu yang kau inginkan, Sehunie?" senyum tampan itu belum luntur dari bibir kissable nya.

"Ahh.. kau pintar sekali menebaknya, Ahjussi" pipi yang memerah itu menggembung dengan lucu membuat Kim Jongin tak tahan untuk tidak mencubitnya. "Apa yang kau inginkan, hm?"

Sehun dengan tiba-tiba menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan jari-jari lentiknya di kancing-kancing kemeja suaminya. Jongin dengan sabar menunggu jawaban istrinya dan bibirnya kembali memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di rahang istrinya dan mulai naik ke sisi wajah istrinya yang teramat halus dan lembut.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu, Apakah sabtu malam kau sibuk? Senior High Schoolku mengadakan reuni dan teman-teman ku memintamu untuk datang bersamaku. Yeah.. Kim Jongin begitu populer di kalangan anak-anak Senior High School dan you know mereka ingin berbincang-bincang denganmu. Kau bahkan dimintai memberikan sambutan as Rich man yang luar biasa tampan yang menikahi lelaki jenius dan tampan bernama Oh Sehun. tapi dengan tegas aku menolaknya, nanti kau semakin populer, huh" terang Sehun dengan intonasi yang mengecil di akhir pembicaraanya. Lelaki berkulit pucat itu berbicara dengan satu tarikan nafas yang membuat Kim Jongin sedikit melebarkan matanya. Jongin membuat Sehun menatapnya langsung tepat di mata dengan menyangga dagu lancip sang istri dan menahannya untuk mendongak dan melihat langsung mata indahnya.

"Kau mengajakku untuk menemanimu reuni di Senior High School mu atau bagaimana, sayang? Aku tidak terlalu mendengarnya" dengan santai Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa yang sedang mereka duduki. Kedua tangannya mengusap sisi kanan dan kiri pantat Sehun.

"Kau bodoh, huh. Ya! Aku mengajakmu untuk menemaniku saat Reuni sabtu malam nanti. old man!"

Kim Jongin tersenyum dengan sangat tampan.

"Sabtu malam ya..." Jongin menghela nafas dengan pelan dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu "...aku tidak bisa menemanimu, honey. Aku punya jadwal rapat dengan para direksi dibidang pemasaran produk terbaru yang bulan depan akan diluncurkan"

Mendengar itu Sehun mengerucutkan bibir dan pipinya memerah, namun bukan karena perasaan senang, melainkan kesal dan marah.

"Oh jadi sekarang kau lebih memilih berkumpul dengan orang-orang tua itu daripada menemani istrimu, huh?"

"Bukan begitu, Sehunie..." Jongin berusaha menggapai kedua tangan Sehun yang bebas namun Sehun buru-buru menghindarinya dan memberikan tatapan tajam pada suaminya.

"Atau jangan-jangan..." Sehun tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan matanya memincing tajam pada suaminya yang sedang menatapnya dengan keheranan.

"Jangan-jangan apa sayang?" Jongin tetap mencoba bersabar dengan perubahan mood istrinya yang begitu tiba-tiba. Sehun memang sangat menyebalkan, apalagi di awal-awal mereka menikah. Tapi oh please, umur pernikahan kedua lelaki yang terpaut umur hampir 17 tahun itu sudah beranjak 8 bulan. Dan sifat keras kepala dan egoisme Sehun yang tinggi sudah sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi sedikit lebih lembut. Namun bukan berarti Jongin telah berhasil menaklukan Sehun-Nya secara keseluruhan. Memang benar, Sehun merupakan miliknya dengan sah secara hukum dan negara tapi lelaki berumur 20 tahun yang masih duduk dibangku kuliah itu terkadang membuatnya berpikir bahwa dirinya belum memiliki lelaki cantik itu sepenuhnya.

Sehun dengan segala sifat manja, menyebalkan, usil, keras kepala, mau menang sendiri dan susah diatur itu tetap membuat Kim Jongin menyukai istrinya.

 _Pernah suatu kali Sehun dengan terang-terangan meminta jatah padanya saat dirinya baru beberapa menit menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul setelah kepulangannya dari Jeju untuk masalah bisnisnya. Jongin yang saat itu memang sedang sangat kelelahan tidak terlalu menggubris dan menolak permintaan istrinya. Dan ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah orang tua nya untuk sekedar beristirahat dan sejenak melupakan permintaan Sehun. Oh ayolah dia hanya ingin beristirahat dengan nyaman tanpa mendengar omelan panjang istri cantiknya._

 _Namun betapa terkejutnya Jongin saat ia mendapatkan pesan yang masuk ke salah satu media sosialnya. Mata indah itu langsung melotot kaget dan tanpa pikir panjang dan perhitungan langsung mengambil mantel dan kunci mobilnya. Kata-kata kasar keluar dari mulutnya hingga membuat sang Mama tercinta terheran-heran pada perilaku aneh putra tunggalnya._

 _Jongin mengemudikan mobil seperti orang yang tengah kerasukan setan. Nafasnya memburu dan tangannya mencengkram setir mobil dengan sangat kuat. Pipi tirusnya memerah diliputi amarah. Pikirannya hanya dipenuhi dengan Kim Sehun, sang istri. Beberapa kali dirinya menekan klakson mobil hingga terdengar nyaring saat lampu merah masih menyala di jalan yang akan dilewatinya dan beberapa mobil di depannya tampak lambat sekali dikemudikan saat lampu merah sudah berubah menjadi warna hijau._

 _Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya dengan asal dan melepaskan safetybelt yang melindungi dirinya saat berkendara tadi dan buru-buru keluar dari mobil dengan tampilan yang begitu berantakan. Para penjaga yang bertugas di rumah Jongin menatap keheranan dan menunduk takut saat bertatapan langsung dengan mata kelam majikannya. Sungguh. Kim Jongin merupakan boss yang baik dan ramah, tak segan memberikan materi. Namun, Kim Jongin yang diliputi amarah seperti saat ini membuat para penjaga di rumahnya menunduk ketakutan._

 _Kunci mobil lamborgini berwarna merah itu ia lempar asal, untung dengan sigap pengawal di rumahnya segera menangkap kunci yang tidak bersalah itu. Lelaki berumur 37 tahun itu segera memasuki rumah mewahnya dengan langkah kaki yang mantap dan terkesan tergesa-gesa. Lelaki itu menatap seorang kepala rumah tangga yang menjadi kepala pembantu rumah tangga di rumahnya yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan teramat gugup. Terlihat dari jemari-jemarinya yang mencengkram dan memilin-milin rok hitam yang ia kenakan._

" _Sehun. Di. Mana?" tanya Jongin dengan suara yang amat tajam dan terkesan sangat dingin._

 _Wanita berumur setengah abad itu mencoba menatap Jongin langsung di mata. "Tuan Sehun.. Tu-Tuan Sehun.. a-ada di halaman be-belakang, Tu-Tuan" getaran dari suaranya begitu kentara. Sungguh, keringat dingin sudah keluar dari pori-pori di seluruh kulitnya dan mulai membahasi baju seragamnya._

 _Mendengar itu Jongin hanya mendengus dan langsung menuju halaman belakang di mana Sehun berada._

 _Halaman belakang rumah mewah Jongin dan Sehun merupakan tempat favorit mereka berdua untuk sekedar bersantai atau saling bercumbu, dan jangan lupakan fakta halaman itu sering menjadi saksi bisu saat dirinya menyerang Sehun di atas rerumputan di tempat terbuka. Dan sekarang di atas rerumputan hijau terawat miliknya terlihat Sehun dan seorang lelaki yang tidak ia kenali sedang bercumbu dengan ganas. Oh dan jangan lupakan tangan sialan lelaki yang sedang menindih Sehun itu sudah masuk ke kemeja yang sialnya merupakan milik dirinya dan tengah menjamahnya dengan tempo yang lambat._

 _BRUK_

 _Dengan semua kekuatannya, Kim Jongin memberikan pukulan dengan telak melalui tangan kanannya lelaki yang sedang menindih istri cantiknya itu. Dan secepat itu pula lelaki yang ternyata lumayan tampan itu tersungkur ke pinggir kolam renang luas yang ada di halamannya. Sehun yang awalnya kaget langsung memasang senyum-atau seringai-saat melihat Jongin yang menghampiri lelaki yang beberapa menit yang lalu mencumbunya itu dan langsung memberikan pukulan-pukulan kuat di sekitar wajahnya. Sehun tak tinggal diam dan langsung memeluk erat Jongin dari belakang dan otomatis lelaki bermarga Kim itu menghentikan pukulannya dan mendorong lelaki yang mencumbui Sehun ke dalam kolam renang._

" _Sayang, nanti bagaimana jika lelaki itu meninggal?" bisiknya dengan lembut sambil mulutnya melumat telinga kanan Jongin dan tetap memeluk lelaki yang masih dipenuhi emosi itu. Sehun dengan berani mengangkat tangan Jongin yang masih bergetar dan penuh dengan darah dan mengusapinya dengan lembut. Tak lupa memberikan kecupan ringan untuk masing-masing jemari suaminya yang berdarah._

 _Nafas Jongin masih belum teratur dan dengan kasar dirinya menarik tangan putih nan halus Sehun dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah. Tak lupa menyuruh para pengawalnya untuk membereskan urusannya dengan lelaki yang sudah lancang mencumbu istrinya itu._

 _Siang itu Jongin memberikan 'pelajaran' untuk istrinya yang nakal. Memang Jongin bukan type orang yang Sadis, Jongin akan tetap memperhatikan istrinya walaupun dirinya tengah dipenuhi perasaan cemburu,kenikmatan maupun amarah. Jongin juga sering menasehati Sehun saat dirinya tengah bersenggama dengan Sehun. Jongin tak henti-hentinya menciumi bibir berwarna merah itu setiap saat dirinya tengah mengeluar-masukkan kebanggaannya pada hole sempit istrinya. Telapak tangannya yang tidak menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak menindih Sehun digunakannya untuk mengusapi pipi Sehun yang kemerahan. Sehun merasa sangat dicintai sekali saat dirinya membuka mata dan menemukan dirinya sedang ditatap dengan penuh pemujaan oleh Jongin. Sehun merasa sangat menyesal karena telah bermain-main dengan suami tampannya. Dan setelah Jongin puas bercinta dengan istrinya, lelaki itu akan memeluk Sehun dengan erat sambil kembali menasehati istrinya. Berkata bahwa dirinya memang sangat cemburu setengah mati dan tak lupa berterima kasih pada Sehun karena telah mengingatkannya untu tidak menghabisi nyawa lelaki yang mencumbuinya itu._

 _Percayalah Jongin itu sangat setia. Jongin akan selalu percaya pada Sehun asal Sehun tidak bermain di belakangnya dengan seseorang yang ia kenal apalagi yang tidak ia kenal. Dan akhirnya Sehun berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu lagi dan akan selalu setia dan percaya pada suami tampannya. Dan semenjak kejadian itu, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk tinggal di Apartemen mewah yang dekat dengan kampus di mana Sehun melanjutkan pendidikannya. Alasannya sih agar Sehun tidak kesiangan berangkat ke kampus walau nyatanya hampir setiap hari Sehun ada jadwal kuliah hampir selalu kesiangan bahkan tak jarang izin tak masuk kuliah karena Sehun yang tidur lagi saat subuh karena selalu kelelahan dikerjai Jongin habis-habisan, apalagi jika Jongin pulang larut malam. Awalnya kepindahan Jongin dan Sehun tidak mendapat izin dari kedua orang tua mereka, tetapi akhirnya ke empat orang tua Jongin dan Sehun itu mengizinkan karena Jongin yang beralasan demikian._

Jongin meringis saat pipi nya dicubit dengan lumayan keras oleh sang istri. Dan yang pertama ia lihat adalah Sehun yang sedang menatapnya dengan keheranan, terlihat dari kedua alisnya yang mengkerut. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, Old man? Kau pasti sedang memikirkan wanita yang baru jadi sekretarismu itu, kan? Namanya siapa? Ohh... aku baru ingat, namanya Seolhyun. Benarkan?" kemudian terdengar kembali omelan istrinya dengan intonasi menghakimi dan tidak percaya.

Sehun ini memang benar-benar menguji sekali kesabaran dirinya. Dan dengan gemas Jongin langsung mengecup bibir merah Sehun agar lelaki cantik itu diam. "Kau cemburu? Kamu kan tahu aku Gay dan hanya menyukaimu saja, dan Seolhyun tahu bahwa aku susah digoda dan hanya tergoda olehmu saja, sayang"

"Huh.. tetap saja..."

"Bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama saja. Rasanya udara Seoul dari hari ke hari semakin panas jika musim panas dan semakin dingin saat musim dingin... hm"

"Bodoh! Panas ya karena musim panas! Dingin ya karena musim dingin,old man!"

Menanggapi itu Jongin hanya tertawa ringan dan mengangkat Sehun seperti bayi koala. Sehun yang sudah terbiasa pun langsung mengetatkan pelukannya dan menyandarkan dagu lancipnya ke bahu tegap suami tampannya dan beberapa kali mencium perpotongan leher berwarna tan. Jongin berjalan dengan tenang menuju kamar utama di apartemennya dan tak lupa mengunci pintu kamar mewahnya.

.

.

.

.

Esok harinya Sehun terbangun dengan lengan kekar yeng melingkupi tubuh halus bak porselen miliknya dan tiba-tiba rasa mual menguar dengan cepat. Sehun yang merasakan dirinya akan memuntahkan sesuatu mencoba melepaskan pelukan hangat nan menenangkan milik suaminya dan buru-buru berlari menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamar mewahnya.

"Uhuk.. Uhukk.."

Sehun merasakan perutnya bergolak dengan kuat dan sengatan nyeri mulai terasa. Lelaki yang hanya menggunakan selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya tersebut mengusap bibirnya berulang kali dan sebelah tangannya yang bebas mengusap perutnya yang terasa sangat sakit sekali dan dirinya akan memuntahkan sesuatu dari dalam perutnya sebelum seseorang memberikan air putih hangat padanya. Sehun menatap seseorang itu dan menemukan Jongin yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Minumlah... kau mungkin masuk angin karena semalaman tubuhmu hanya tertutupi sebagian" Sehun mengambil gelas itu dan mulai meminumnya dengan tatapannya yang tak pernah lepas dari mata indah milik Jongin. Lelaki berumur 37 tahun itu mengusap-ngusap tengkuknya dan beberapa kali memberikan pijatan yang tidak terlalu keras didaerah tengkuk dan bahu Sehun.

Sehun menghabiskan isi gelas itu dalam sekali teguk dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya saat Jongin meraih tangan dan menciuminya dengan lembut. "Maafkan aku Sehunie, karena terlalu kasar dan bernafsu menyetubuhimu malam tadi... sungguh, melihatmu yang begitu diliputi nafsu dengan wajah yang memerah, keringat yang mengalir dengan deras disekitar dahimu, mata yang menutup dan bibir yang terbuka selalu membuatku tak tahan dan tak ingin menghentikan percintaan kita"

Mendengar itu Sehun hanya mengangguk dan memeluk Jongin yang hanya memakai boxer dan mengusap bagian tubuh suaminya yang telanjang dengan gerakan pelan. "Aku menyukainya, Old man!" Sehun berujar dengan amat ketus dan mendengar itu Jongin tersenyum karena Sehun-Nya telah kembali.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak berangkat ke kampus dan beralasan sakit karena sebenarnya dirinya sedang tidak enak badan meskipun tidak lagi mual ataupun sakit perut. Sehun berinisiatif untuk menelpon Ommanya, Sehun sangat merindukan Ommanya itu dan berharap secepatnya bisa bertemu. Bisa dihitung dengan kelima jarinya berapa kali ia bisa bertemu dengan Ommanya setelah dirinya menjadi istri dari Kim Jongin. Sehun tahu bahwa baik Appa maupun Omma-nya sangat sibuk mengurusi bisnis. Tidak seperti Mamanya Jongin yang hanya ibu rumah tangga dan pastinya tergabung pada jajaran ibu-ibu sosialita. Meskipun begitu, Mama Jongin tetap bisa menemani Papa Jongin yang terkadang pergi ke luar negeri. Dan bisa tetap di rumah untuk menunggu suami dan anak tunggalnya untuk sekedar menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Kadang Sehun berpikir apakah keluarganya mempunyai hutang yang fantastis pada keluarga Jongin hingga membuat dirinya harus menikah dengan Jongin. Walaupun sebenarnya Sehun percaya pada Jongin yang mengatakan bahwa keluarga Sehun tak mempunyai hutang apapun pada keluarganya. Jongin hanya berkata bahwa dirinya membutuhkan seseorang yang cantik yang bisa menjadi istri kebanggannya dan bisa dipamerkan ke teman-temannya. Toh Sehun menerima saja. Karena begitupun dengan Sehun yang bisa memamerkan Jongin pada teman-temannya.

Tak ada jawaban. Sebenarnya Sehun kecewa, namun ia masih ingat bahwa dirinya masih mempunyai Mamanya Jongin, ibu mertuanya, Song Tae Hee. Dirinya mendudukan pantat berisi milikya di atas sofa empuk kesayangan Jongin dan mengotak-atik ponselnya sebelum menyimpan ponsel pintar itu ditelinga sebelah kanannya. Sebelum menelpon Mama mertuanya, Sehun membuat jus strawberry kesukaannya dengan sangat sedikit sekali gula yang ia masukan ke dalam jus itu. Dan bahkan dirinya menambahkan Yogurt yang lumayan banyak pada Jus Strawberry itu.

TUT TUT

"Hallo! Sehunie?" suara seorang wanita mengalun merdu menyapa pendengaran Sehun dan membuatnya otomatis tersenyum manis.

"Hallo, Mama! Bagaimana kabar Mama?"

"Mama baik dan menjadi lebih baik saat mendengar suara mu yang bergitu Mama rindukan..."

"Ah Mama... Mama belajar dari Jongin Ahjussi ya untuk menggodaku?"

"Mama tidak belajar dari Jongin-i, sayang. Wah.. Mama senang mengetahui anak itu sering menggodamu" terdengar kekehan dari seberang sana. Seketika pipi Sehun memerah dengan cepat dan entah mengapa perasaannya begitu senang saat mengetahui fakta bahwa Jongin memang benar-benar suka menggoda dan memanjakannya.

"Uhh... Mama? Bisakah Mama mengantarku ke rumah sakit? Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhku... mungkin masuk angin, Ma"

"Apa? Kau sakit, Sehunie? Atau jangan-jangan kau sedang mengandung anak Jongin-i?"

Mendengar itu Sehun tersedak dan seketika terbatuk karena kaget dan langsung mencari air putih disekitarnya. Mendengar menantuanya terbatuk, Mama Jongin tak henti-hentinya mengintruksikan dirinya untuk minum air putih dan menormalkan nafas, juga tak lupa meminta maaf pada Sehun karena telah membuanya teramat kaget.

"Apa maksud Mama?" Sehun kembali bertanya saat sudah tidak terbatuk, membersihkan semburan jus yang tercecer di lantai apartemen itu dan kembali mendudukan dirinya di sofa sebelumnya.

"Kau benar-benar sakit atau kau hanya mengalami morning sickness karena kandunganmu? Oke, sebelum mama menebak-nebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, mama akan siap-siap untuk menjemputmu ke apartemen dan mengantarkanmu ke Rumah Sakit, bagaimana, honey?"

Sehun bernafas lega. Mama nya terlalu baik dan Sehun jadi merindukan Ommanya yang sangat sibuk di luar negeri.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam sabtu yang dinantikan Sehun pun datang.

Sehun sudah memakai kemeja hitam dengan celana berwarna abu-abu. Rambut halusnya di cat menjadi warna pirang dan lelaki berumur 20 tahun itu juga sengaja memanjangkan sedikit bagian sisi kanan-kiri kepalanya.

 _Sehari sebelum hari-H, Sehun berada di salon seharian untuk memanjakan dirinya, dirinya tak ingin terlihat kusam dan tidak tampan saat bertemu dengan teman-teman Senior high Schoolnya. Pegawai salon yang bertugas memanjakan kulit Sehun tampak kagum dan takjub melihat kulit Sehun yang begitu putih, halus dan glowing. Para pegawai salon ternama itu bertanya dari mana dirinya mempunyai kulit yang sebagus itu, Sehun hanya tersenyum ringan padahal dalam hati menahan tawa._

' _Jelas saja begitu lembut dan glowing, more and more sex with your hubby'_

 _Sang pemilik salon terkenal itu yang ternyata seorang wanita berumur 30-an yang langsung menghampiri lelaki yang bernama Sehun yang dibicarakan oleh beberapa pegawainya dan betapa terkejutnya wanita bernama Kim Sun itu saat bertatap-tatap dengan Sehun._

" _Sehun-si? Kim Sehun? Istri dari Kim Sajangnim?" wanita itu tampak bahagia saat bertemu langsung dengan Sehun. Wanita itu menunduk beberapa kali dan langsung mengulurkan tangan pada Sehun dan langsung di sambut oleh Sehun._

" _Nde.. aku Kim Sehun, istri dari Kim Jongin" Sehun menjawabnya dengan mantap. "Dan anda siapa ya?" Sehun menggaruk lehernya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali dan memberikan senyuman dan cengiran canggung._

" _Saya Kim Sun, pemilik salon ini. sangat beruntung sekali kita bisa bertemu di sini. Oh, lebih tepatnya saya sangat beruntung bisa bertemu dengan Sehun-si di Salon saya" wanita itu berseru mantap. Senyuman wanita berumur 30-an ini masih sangat memikat dan masih begitu cantik. Kim Sun beberapa kali melontarkan pertanyaan dan Sehun menjawab dengan sekenanya saja. Karena jujur dirinya sangat tidak suka di ganggu apalagi oleh orang yang menurutnya tidak dekat dengan dirinya._

" _Maaf jika saya lancang Kim Sehun-si. Tapi sepertinya pipi anda lebih berisi dan anda sangat cantik dari sebelum-sebelumnya, tetapi bukan berarti anda tidak cantik—anda selalu cantik, Sehun-si. Apa kau sedang mengandung?" tanya Kim Sun setelah menyuruh para pegawai nya untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua._

 _Sehun mengigit bibirnya dengan pelan. Tanda dirinya sedang berpikir keras._

" _Apakah terlihat seperti itu, Kim-si?" Sehun bergumam pelan sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya._

 _Mendengar gumaman Sehun yang cenderung balik bertanya kepadanya membuat Kim Sun tersenyum dengan lembut. "Jika anda sedang mengandung, saya ucapkan selamat. Semoga sehat sampai hari kelahiran, Kim Sehun-si. Dan jika tidak mengandung, semoga anda dan Kim Sajangnim segera mendapatkan keturunan" Kim Sun meraih tangannya dan menepuk tangan Sehun dengan pelan._

 _Wanita bernama Kim Sun itu meminta nomor ponsel dirinya, namun karena Sehun tak hafal dan sebenarnya tak ingin memberitahu siapapun nomor ponsel yang menurutnya begitu privasi, jadi Kim Sun hanya bisa mengigit jari saat Sehun dengan cara halus menolak memberikan nomor ponselnya._

 _Hubungan sebenarnya antara Kim Sun dan Kim Jongin sebenarnya hanya sekedar rekan kerja karena beberapa kali Kim Corp memakai dirinya sebagai model dari produk mobil yang dikeluarkan perusahaannya. Dan sebenarnya Kim Jongin tidak begitu mengenal Kim Sun meskipun baik dirinya maupun Kim Sun sendiri merupakan orang-orang terkenal yang mempunyai banyak harta kekayaan._

Saat Sehun bertanya pada suaminya bagaimana penampilannya saat ini, Jongin hanya tersenyum dan memeluk Sehun dengan erat sambil tak lupa memberikan tanda—kissmark—dileher jenjang Sehun. Ruam merah itu tampak kontras dengan warna kulit Sehun yang pucat. Dan siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan tahu bahwa Sehun sudah sepenuhnya milik Kim Jongin.

Sehun berdecak kesal saat ruam itu tak hilang dengan pelembab atau bedak. "Kau sengaja melakukan ini padaku kan, Old man?"

"Tentu saja. Tentu saja kau begitu cantik dan masih selalu memesona diriku" jawab Jongin dengan enteng. Dirinya juga sedang memilih pakaian yang akan ia kenakan saat rapat dengan direksinya. Memilih apakah harus mengenakan jas hitam atau abu.

"Huh, kau benar-benar sudah tua rupanya. Umurmu bahkan hampir dua kalilipat umurku. Bagaimana nanti saat kita punya anak? Daddy dan Mommy nya mempunyai perbedaan umur yang sangat mencolok.. uhh membayangkan saja membuatku kesal" Sehun menghentak-hentakan kedua tungkai jenjangnya berulang-ulang. Lelaki itu menghampiri Jongin dan 'membenarkan' dasi yang sudah rapi itu dan kembali melepaskan dasi yang sudah Jongin lepaskan dan dilemparkan nya dengan asal.

"Warna kulitmu kan lumayan gelap, Old man! Menjauhlah dari warna-warna gelap. Karena saat ini kau sangat cocok memakai warna merah mudah atau hijau terang" Sehun dengan semangat memilih-milih dasi yang cocok untuk Jongin dan Jongin hanya menghela nafas saat Sehun memakaikan dasi berwarna merah jambu terang.

"Awas kalau kau berani menggantinya, Old man! Kupastikan kau tak bisa menyentuhku selama satu minggu atau awas saja jika aku menghirup wangi parfum orang lain di tubuh atau di bajumu" ancam Sehun sambil kembali duduk di meja riasnya dan mengoleskan lipbalm pada bibirnya. Mendengar itu Jongin hanya bisa meringis, membayangkan dirinya yang tidak bisa menyentuh Sehun saja Jongin tidak bisa, dan tadi apalagi? Wangi parfum orang lain ditubuh atau di badannya? Oh God, sungguh dirinya tak akan pernah berselingkuh!

"Kau juga, jaga dirimu di sana ya, honey. Jangan terlalu banyak minum dan jangan sampai mabuk. Kau kan kalau mabuk sangat menjijikan dan merepotkan orang lain" Jongin mencium pipi kanan-kiri Sehun dan meraih bibir berwarna merah itu dengan ciuman lembut tanpa nafsu.

"Hmm.."

.

.

.

Sehun diantar oleh supir Jongin dan Jongin memutuskan membawa mobilnya sendiri.

Suasana malam di cafe yang menjadi tempat reuni Senior High School nya itu begitu ramai. Cafe tersebut sangat besar, nyaman dan mewah. Memang bukan bar tetapi di cafe tersebut terlihat beberapa minuman beralkohol dengan merk terkenal dan Soju. Diparkiran begitu banyak mobil dan motor berjejer dengan rapi. Lelaki dan perempuan saling berbaur dan membuat beberapa kelompok. Mereka saling berbincang dan sesekali tertawa mendengar lelucon atau cerita saat mereka masih duduk di bangku Sekolah. Meskipun baru 2 tahun mereka berpisah, tapi tetap saja, rasanya begitu berbeda.

Begitu pun dengan tampilan teman se-angkatan Sehun. Sebagian besar teman-temannya melanjutkan ke jenjang pendidikan selanjutnya dan hanya sebagian kecil yang melanjutkan karir dan menunda jenjang pendidikan kuliahnya.

Sehun tersenyum saat beberapa teman-temannya yang memutuskan kuliah di luar negeri sengaja pulang dan merayakan reuni Senior High Schoolnya.

"Kim Sehun?" goda lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan wajah tampan namun terlihat sangat memesona dan tampan dengan kemeja abu yang melekat ditubuhnya. Sehun dan teman-temannya memanggil lelaki itu dengan sebutan Prince Charming, walaupun sebenarnya Sehun lebih sering memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kodok' karena menurutnya bentuk wajahnya sangat persis dengan wajah kodok.

Sehun dan sang Prince Charming saling berjabat tangan dan berpelukan, senyum tak lepas dari bibir keduanya.

"Terserah kau saja, you jerk!" Sehun dengan santai setelah melepaskan pelukannya dan mengabaikan lelaki yang bernama Minho itu untuk mengalihkan pada lelaki cantik yang digandengnya.

"Mulutmu tetap tak berubah, Sehun-ah. Aku heran bagaimana Kim Sajangnim menikahimu" ketus Minho dengan memberikan tatapan yang menurut Sehun sangat menyebalkan.

Mendengar itu Sehun hanya meminum cairan bening di gelasnya dan mencoba menulikan pendengarannya dan mulai tertarik pada seseorang yang sedang digandeng oleh Minho "Akhirnya rumor itu menjadi kenyataan... Choi Minho berpacaran dengan Lee Taemin? Aku benar, kan?" Sehun menyeringai melihat lelaki yang dipanggilnya Taemin tersenyum malu kearahnya. Mereka bersalaman dan bisa dilihat pipi lelaki bernama Taemin itu memerah.

"Doakan kami, Nyonya Kim. YA! Tumben kau sendirian, Hun-ah? Ke mana yang lain?" Minho mengendarkan pandangannya pada sekitar ruangan dan mata bulatnya semakin besar kala melihat dua orang dengan jenis kelamin yang berbeda berjalan ke arahnya.

"Baekhyun! Taeyeon!" Minho berseru dengan keras hingga membuat beberapa orang di sekitarnya menatap dengan jengkel dan sinis ke arahnya. Melihat itu Sehun dan Taemin hanya terkekeh.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Baekhyun itu tersenyum sejuta watt yang mampu membuat wanita manapun bertekuk lutut, namun maaf saja karena dirinya sekarang sedang menggandeng wanita cantik bernama Kim Taeyeon dan berpacaran dengannya.

Lima orang itu saling bersalaman dan berpelukan untuk melepaskan rasa kangen karena beberapa tahun tidak bertemu.

"Akhirnya, Baekhyun si Playboy tunduk terhadap wanita cantik mantan ketua club paduan suara..." Minho menghentikan ucapannya karena terganggu oleh sesuatu dihadapannya "Atau jangan-jangan lebih dari itu?" tanya Minho sambil menahan tawa yang langsung mendapat cubitan pelan diperut nya. Siapa lagi yang mencubitnya kalau bukan sang kekasih, Lee Taemin.

Sehun yang mengikuti arah pandang Minho langsung terbelakak tak percaya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan seringai menyebalkan di wajahnya. "Kau menikahi Taeyeon tak mengundang lelaki tampan bernama Oh Sehun ini!" Sehun menatap jahil ke arah Baekyun yang tengah mendengus kesal sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh dan mengusap pelang bagian perut Taeyeon yang sedikit menyembul. "Atau jangan-jangan apa yang aku tebak sama dengan apa yang Minho pikirkan, Baek?" Sehun mencoba menahan tawanya saat melihat kedua sejoli itu menahan malu.

"Sebentar lagi kami akan melangsungkan pernikahan, dan jangan lupa hadiah untuk pernikahan dan kelahiran anak ku dan My Tae nanti" seru Baekhyun dengan sangat tegas diakhiri dengan menciumi pipi mulus Taeyeon.

"Whoaaa..." Minho speechlees saat mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. "Kau akan mendahului kita? Ayo baby, sering-sering lah kita berhubungan agar segera mendapatkan baby seperti Baekhyun dan Tae" gumam Minho dan diselingi pekikan kaget dari Minho saat kekasihnya memberikan cubitan-cubitan mematikan di daerah perutnya.

Mereka tertawa melihat tingkah Minho dan Taemin. Namun Taeyeon segera menghentikan tawanya saat melihat ruam merah yang begitu kentara di leher Sehun"... Dan sepertinya aku melihat sesuatu yang berubah darimu, Hun-ah? Kau tampak berisi dengan pipi yang semakin chubby, bahkan Tuan muda Kim tak lupa menandai istrinya. Seperti Alpha yang begitu posesif terhadap Omeganya" Taeyeon mencoba mencubit pipi Sehun dan sukses membuat Baekhyun, Minho dan Taemin mengalihkan pandangan pada Sehun.

Sehun terdiam seketika dengan pipi yang memerah. "Bukan urusanmu, Nyonya Byun. Urusi saja hormon suamimu saat ini" Sehun berbicara dengan sinis dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada objek lain yang membuatnya tecenung. Dan hanya fokus pada objek yang berada jauh 20 meter dari nya.

"Benar Tae, menurut beberapa sumber yang pernah aku baca, saat sang wanita hamil, sang suami biasanya sering tergoda oleh perempuan lain dan mendadak tidak tertarik pada tubuhmu. Bahkan bisa sampai berselingkuh dan lelaki yang biasanya sabar juga menjadi tiba-tiba cemburuan dan begitu sensitif. Mungkin benar, hubungan antara suami dan istri itu begitu kuat, buktinya ada beberapa kejadian, saat sang wanita hamil, sang lelaki malah yang mengalami morning sickness dan begitu sangat sensitif. Tak menolerir kesalahan yang dilakukan istrinya" Minho panjang lebar 'menceramahi Baekhyun dan Taeyeon' yang tampak nya sangat serius mendengarkan penuturannya. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa Sehun sudah meninggalkan kedua pasangan itu dan menemui seorang lelaki tampan berpakaian kasual.

Hanya Taemin yang memperhatikan gelagat aneh Sehun yang tiba-tiba berjalan ke arah seseorang dan betapa terkejutnya saat melihat lelaki yang sedang berdiri tepat dihadapan Sehun.

"Minho-ya. Sepertinya ada mantan pasangan fenomenal jaman Senior High School kita bertemu lagi" gumam Taemin sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Minho dan menyuruhnya mengikuti pandangan matanya.

Seketika baik Minho, Baekhyun dan Taeyeon membelakakan matanya.

Di sana terlihat Sehun dengan seorang lelaki yang merupakan mantan pacarnya di jaman Sekolahnya dulu, Johnny.

 _Johnny merupakan anak blasteran Korea-Amerika. Begitu tampan dan berkarisma. Senyuman nya membuat para wanita menjerit histeris begitupun dengan lelaki yang berstatus uke. Dan jangan lupakan Sehun yang dulu juga merasakan hal itu. Hubungan mereka kandas karena Johnny harus melanjutkan study nya di luar negeri dan Sehun yang tak bisa menjalin hubungan jarak jauh terpaksa memutuskan hubungan yang telah dirajutnya selama 2 tahun._

 _Johnny merupakan ketua tim basket andalan Sekolah dan sering mengikuti Olimpiade, begitupun dengan Sehun yang sering mengikuti Olimpiade namun tidak terlalu menyukai pelajaran olahraga yang menurutnya begitu melelahkan. Dua manusia dengan jenis kelamin sama itu sering diutus menjadi perwakilan sekolah untuk mengikuti Olimpiade dan karena tuntutan pihak sekolah yang mengharuskan mereka selalu bertemu membuat keduanya terlibat cinta lokasi._

 _Orang tua Johnny sangat menyayangi Sehun dan mengharapkannya menjadi anak menantunya. Namun dengan tegas Johnny menolak saat orang tuanya meminta untuk menikahi Sehun dan membawanya ke Amerika sana._

Johnny menatapnya dengan tatapan sama saat masa pacaran dulu. Dan Sehun tidak bohong dirinya begitu merindukan Johnny dan begitu ingin memeluk lelaki tampan itu.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Sehunie"

"Johnny" Sehun bergumam lemah

"Kau semakin tampan dan cantik, beruntung Kim Sajang menikahimu" _dan menjadikanmu istrinya. Betapa bodohnya aku saat menyutujui dirimu yang ingin putus dariku dan tak tahukah dirimu bahwa diriku selama ini tersiksa karena selalu merindukanmu?_ Lanjut Johnny dalam hati. Sungguh dirinya merasa sangat pengecut saat ini.

Sehun sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang Johnny katakan. "Terimakasih, Johnny. Dan dari mana kau tahu aku sudah menikah dengan Kim Sajangnim?" sungguh Sehun sangat penasaran dari mana mantan pacarnya itu tahu dirinya telah menikah dengan Kim Jongin.

Seingatnya, dulu pernikahannya dengan Kim Jongin tidak dilakukan dengan mewah dan hanya keluarga, teman dekat Sehun dan rekan kerja kedua belah pihak saja yang diundang. Bahkan dirinya tak mempunyai kontak Johnny selama lelaki itu berada di Amerika.

"Kau lupa Aboejiku merupakan rekan bisnis Kim Sajangnim saat itu" Johnny menegaskan dengan tatapannya yang tak lepas dari Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas dan merasa suasana canggung melingkupi mereka berdua dengan kuat padahal musik menggema dengan lumayan keras di ruangan itu. "Maafkan aku, Johnny-ya"

Johnny memberikan senyum terbaaiknya dan melihat ke arah lain di belakang Sehun dan menemukan 4 orang yang masih memandangi dirinya dan Sehun tidak percaya. Johnny melambaikan tangan dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang tidak menatapnya. Johnny merasakan dadanya berdetak dengan kencang saat melihat pipi Sehun yang memerah entah karena apa di bawah lampu yang sedikit temaram. Sehun yang merasa risih hanya menatapnya dengan sinis.

Sehun ingat masih ada empar temannya yang berada dibelakangnya dan mengajak Johnny untuk menemui keempat sobatnya. Jadilah enam orang itu berkumpul. Saling melemparkan candaan dan terkadang hinaan yang membuat gelak tawa terdengar.

Acara reuni itu dibuka langsung oleh kepala Sekolah dan ada beberapa wakil dari alumni untuk memberikan sambutannya. Dan setelah itu acara resmi berlalu, jadilah satu angkatan itu terbagi menjadi beberapa kelompok yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru Cafe.

Sehun masih sadar sepenuhnya, tidak seperti Minho yang mulai berbicara tidak jelas karena terlalu banyak minum Soju. Taeyeon yang nyatanya sedang hamil muda meminta Baekhyun untuk pulang terlebih dahulu.

"Sorry yo Bro... kapan-kapan bisa diatur lah kapan bisa bertemu lagi" Baekhyun memeluk satu persatu dari keempat lelaki yang berada di ruangan ekslusif yang dipesan Johnny. Alasan mengapa berada di ruangan itu karena mereka ingin jauh dari kebisingan dan musik-musik tak jelas.

"Oke, hati-hati ya, Byun. Jaga wanitamu yang sedang hamil ini" Taemin memberikan wink pada Baekhyun yang otomatis membuat Baekhyun meringis jijik dan gelak tawa dari Sehun dan Johnny.

"Jaga anakmu dengan baik, Tae. Biar nanti anakku tetap bisa berteman dengan anakmu, kita besarkan hingga mereka berteman akrab" bisik Sehun tepat di telinga Taeyeon. Membuat wanita itu benar-benar membelakkan mata karena dugannya benar.

"Siap laksanakan, Nyonya Kim. Jaga anakmu juga" bisik Taeyeon tak kalah rendah.

Dengan nakal Sehun memberikan wink pada Taeyeon. Membuat Baekhyun sangat penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Namun Taeyeon segera menarik Baekhyun pergi saat lelaki itu akan menanyakan pembicaraannya pada Sehun.

Tinggallah diruangan itu empat orang lelaki yang masih nyaman mengobrol. Waktu masih menunjukkan jam 11 lewat 10 menit. Sehun melihat Johnny yang sibuk menelpon dengan entah siapa. Begitupun dengan Minho yang sudah tak sadarkan diri setelah menghabiskan 2 botol soju sekaligus, dan Taemin yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengannya.

.

"Kau menyembunyikan rahasia apa dariku dengan Sehun, hm?" tanya Baekhyun saat lelaki mantan playboy itu merogoh kunci mobil yang disimpannya di saku celana panjangnya.

"Tidak menyembunyikan apapun... dan itu bukan rahasia, sayang" jawab Taeyeon dengan santai sambil menunggu Baekhyun yang sedang membuka kan pintu untuknya.

"Tapi kalian berbisik tadi... " Baekhyun tak melanjutkan ucapannya saat melihat seorang lelaki dewasa berjalan memasuki cafe. Alis Baekhyun mengkerut dan tiba-tiba dirinya teringat seseorang.

"My Tae, bukankah lelaki itu merupakan Kim Jongin?"

Taeyeon mengikuti pandangan kekasihnya dan terbelakak saat melihat sosok yang disebut Kim Jongin memasuki Cafe di mana Sehun berada.

"Benar.. Kim Jongin. Mungkin lelaki itu akan menjemput Sehun.." tetapi kemudian Taeyeon menghentikan ucapannya dan tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Johnny ada di dalam bersama Sehun. Semoga mereka berteman dan tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman" gumam Baekhyun sambil menginjak pedal gas mobil yang ditumpanginya itu.

.

.

Jongin mengendarkan pandangan nya dan langsung memasuki suatu ruangan yang terdapat Sehun di dalamnya sedang mengobrol dengan seorang lelaki yang Jongin tahu bahwa lelaki itu merupakan mantan pacar Sehun saat Senior High School. Jongin dihampiri oleh beberapa wanita dan dengan sengaja menawarkan diri untuk ditemani minum, namun dengan kasar Jongin menolaknya. Bahkan tak segan menghardik para wanita itu dan langsung menyuruh para pengawalnya untuk "mengurus" wanita-wanita yang Jongin anggap jalang itu.

Tatapannya kembali pada sosok istrinya "Demi bertemu dengan SehunKu kau bahkan kembali ke Korea" gumam Jongin dengan desisan yang teramat tajam. Mata nya tak bisa lepas dari sang istri yang sedang duduk dengan santai dan disebelahnya terdapat seorang lelaki yang ia yakini sebagai mantan pacar istrinya. Jongin melihat beberapa minuman beralkohol dan makanan ringan tersebar di atas meja di ruangan Sehun.

Matanya memincing tajam saat melihat Sehun-Nya tertawa dengan sangat manis disertai rona merah yang menjalar di pipi chubbynya. Seketika rasa cemburu langsung memenuhi perasaan Jongin. Tangan lelaki berumur 37 tahun itu mengepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, sungguh baru kali ini rasa cemburunya begitu membumbung tinggi. Apalagi saat dilihat ada dua lelaki lagi menemani sepasang mantan kekasih itu namun tampak sedang berciuman dengan mesra dan Sehun tampak tak terlalu risih dengan dua lelaki tersebut bahkan terkesan mengacuhkannya.

Nafasnya makin memburu saat melihat tangan sialan milik lelaki yang bernama Johnny itu meraih sejemput rambut pirang Sehun yang menghalangi wajah cantik istrinya itu dan menyimpannya di belakang telinga Sehun. dan Jongin tak percaya saat Sehun malah tersenyum dan rona merah menjalari pipi chubby nya.

Jongin mencoba menetralkan perasaannya yang tiba-tiba ngilu dan terasa sangat menyakitkan. Sehun memang sering berulah dan menguji kesabarannya. Namun, ntah mengapa perlakuan kecil yang dilakukan mantan pacar istrinya itu membuatnya sangat kesal dan sangat marah. Sungguh rasa cemburu melingkupi perasaannya dan ingin segera membawa Sehun dari sana dan mengurung Sehun untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi niatnya segera terhenti saat lelaki yang bernama Johnny itu mendekatkan dirinya kepada Sehun dan dengan berani mencium pelipis istrinya!. Sehun sendiri menutup matanya dan mengangguk saat Johnny mencium pelipis nya. Dan Jongin sudah tak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi hingga ia buru-buru berjalan menghampiri Sehun-Nya.

.

.

"Kau harus berbahagia dengan suamimu, Sehun-Ku" gumam Johnny sambil melepaskan kecupannya dipelipis Johnny dan membelai lembut pipi berisi Sehun dengan gerakan pelan.

Sehun menatap mata hitam Johnny yang dulu selalu membuatnya merasakan gejolak menyenangkan di dalam perutnya, namun sekarang perasaan itu sudah hilang tak berberkas.

"Terimakasih atas cinta yang pernah kau berikan padaku... nanti jika anakmu sudah lahir, beritahu aku" gumam Johnny dengan mantap sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya yang dibalas Sehun dengan Senyuman manis.

BRUK!

Johnny dan Sehun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Ruangan tersebut memang berbeda ruangan dengan cafe tersebut, tapi dilengkapi dengan kaca trasparan yang bisa dengan jelas terlihat dari luar.

"Maaf atas kelancangan saya. Kim Sehun-si. Tuan Kim sudah menunggumu di parkiran" gumam pelayan itu sambil menunduk beberapa kali dan meminta maaf dengan suara yang bergetar yang tak bisa disembunyikan.

Sehun tersenyum saat mendengar nama Tuan Kim keluar dari bibir pemuda yang menjadi pegawai di Cafe tersebut. Sungguh, dirinya merasakan kerinduan yang membuncah saat mendengar nama Suaminya. Tak sabar ingin memeluk dan mencumbu suaminya sepuas yang ia bisa. Sebenarnya Sehun juga tak mengerti mengapa dirinya menjadi sangat merindukan Jongin dan hanya menganggapnya sebagai keinginan dirinya sendiri.

Sehun memeluk Johnny untuk terakhir kalinya dan memberikan ucapan selamat tinggal untuk Johnny. Dan Johnny hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan sendu yang tak bisa disembunyikan. Sungguh berat melepas mantan kekasih yang masih sangat ia cintai.

.

.

.

Sehun tersenyum dengan sangat cantik saat melihat Jongin yang sedang berdiri di pinggir mobil mewahnya. Jongin langsung masuk ke dalam mobil saat melihat Sehun menghampirinya. Membuat Sehun dengan kesal memajukan bibirnya.

Sepanjang jalan, Sehun hanya berbicara sendiri tanpa ada tanggapan dari Jongin. Dan itu jujur membuat Sehun kesal setengah mati. Tak biasanya suaminya tak menanggapi ocehannya yang panjang lebar.

Sehun makin tak mengerti pada Jongin saat Jongin malah membawanya ke rumah Omma dan Appanya. "Aku sudah menelpon Ommamu dan kebetulan Ommamu ada di rumah. Kau tinggal dulu di rumah Ommamu beberapa hari" putus Jongin final tanpa menatap Sehun.

Sehun hanya bisa terdiam saat mendengar ucapan Jongin yang sungguh menyakiti hatinya.

"Tapi...kenapa?"

"Tolong mengertilah Sehun..." suara Jongin semakin dingin dan tajam.

Sehun tahu bahwa Jongin sedang tidak ingin di gugat dan dengan terpaksa Sehun keluar dari mobil mewah Jongin dan hanya menatap Jongin dengan sedih. Sungguh Sehun ingin menangis saat ini. tapi lelaki itu mencoba bersabar dan berpikir positif.

'Jongin..." gumam Sehun dengan pelan dan sukses membuat Jongin yang akan menginjak pedal gas nya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Aku ingin bercerai" gumam Sehun sambil menghapus air matanya.

Jongin menatapnya tidak percaya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hei ketemu lagi. Semoga suka ya, kali ini aku bawa cerita asli dari pikiranku yang terus-terusan menggangu. Dan jadilah ff ini hehhee.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sehun tersenyum dengan sangat cantik saat melihat Jongin yang sedang berdiri di pinggir mobil mewahnya. Jongin langsung masuk ke dalam mobil saat melihat Sehun menghampirinya. Membuat Sehun dengan kesal memajukan bibirnya._

 _Sepanjang jalan, Sehun hanya berbicara sendiri tanpa ada tanggapan dari Jongin. Dan itu jujur membuat Sehun kesal setengah mati. Tak biasanya suaminya tak menanggapi ocehannya yang panjang lebar._

 _Sehun makin tak mengerti pada Jongin saat Jongin malah membawanya ke rumah Omma dan Appanya. "Aku sudah menelpon Ommamu dan kebetulan Ommamu ada di rumah. Kau tinggal dulu di rumah Ommamu beberapa hari" putus Jongin final tanpa menatap Sehun._

 _Sehun hanya bisa terdiam saat mendengar ucapan Jongin yang sungguh menyakiti hatinya._

" _Tapi...kenapa?"_

" _Tolong mengertilah Sehun..." suara Jongin semakin dingin dan tajam._

 _Sehun tahu bahwa Jongin sedang tidak ingin di gugat dan dengan terpaksa Sehun keluar dari mobil mewah Jongin dan hanya menatap Jongin dengan sedih. Sungguh Sehun ingin menangis saat ini. tapi lelaki itu mencoba bersabar dan berpikir positif._

" _Jongin..." gumam Sehun dengan pelan dan sukses membuat Jongin yang akan menginjak pedal gas nya mengurungkan niatnya._

" _Aku ingin bercerai" gumam Sehun sambil menghapus air matanya._

 _Jongin menatapnya tidak percaya._

.

.

.

 **DIVORCE**

 **Jongin/Sehun**

 **M**

 **They are belongs to GOD, themselves and EXO.**

 **PERINGATAN: YAOI/MPREG/TYPO's/** **AU/OOC/ANEH/** **CUMA FIKSI**

 **GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA**

.

.

 _._

Sehun membuang nafas pelan. Lelaki berumur 20 tahun itu tidak menatap Jongin, lebih tepatnya lelaki itu enggan menatap mata Jongin yang selalu membuat hatinya berdesir. Sejujurnya sekarang pun hatinya tetap berdesir namun disertai dengan denyutan yang rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

Jongin tetap menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan juga tatapan yang biasa menyiratkan bahwa dia tidak puas dengan sesuatu. Serigai tampak menghiasi ujung bibirnya.

"Kau mabuk, Hun?" tanya Jongin dengan intonasi yang rendah dan terkesan tenang. "Sekarang tidurlah dengan nyenyak. Lusa aku akan menjemputmu. Jika kau butuh sesuatu minta lah padaku, jangan minta pada mantan kekasihmu itu" Jongin menatap malas Sehun yang sekarang menatapnya dengan tatapan antara sedih dan kaget.

'Apakah tadi Jongin melihat Johnny bersamaku? Atau bahkan lebih dari itu?' Sehun akan mengutarakan pertanyaannya namun didahului Jongin yang berpamitan tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

Mobil mewah itu berlalu dengan sangat cepat dan hilang ditelan kegelapan malam. Sungguh Sehun melihat tatapan kesakitan dan kekecewaan di mata Jongin dan semua itu membuatnya tak tahan dan tanpa sadar kedua matanya mengeluarkan lagi air mata.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke bangunan mewah dengan desain klasik berwarna putih. Rumah orangtuanya. Jongin tadi berkata Ommanya ada di rumah kan? Mengingat itu membuat Sehun tersenyum sinis. 'bahkan kau benar-benar berniat memulangkanku ke rumah dengan membohongi Ommaku agar aku bisa tinggal dirumah untuk beberapa waktu' Sehun berkata dalam hati sambil memegang dadanya yang terus-terusan berdenyut dengan sangat menyakitkan. ' Jika kau melihat tadi apa yang aku lakukan dengan Johnny, seharusnya kau bertanya langsung padaku atau bahkan langsung pukuli saja aku atau Johnny. Jangan seperti ini'.

Sehun tahu bahwa Jongin sudah membohongi Omma-nya dengan suatu alasan yang sangat kuat hingga membuat Omma-nya yang teramat sibuk itu mau menyanggupi permintaan Jongin-sang menantu kesayangan- untuk tinggal dirumahnya beberapa hari untuk sekedar menemani dirinya.

"Omma bahkan lebih percaya dan sayang pada Ahjussi dari pada aku" Sehun mengusap air matanya yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir. Dengan langkah gontai, lelaki itu berjalan menuju pintu utama mansion mewah dan matanya langsung melihat sosok sang Omma yang sedang menelpon dengan seseorang yang Sehun yakini itu adalah Jongin.

"Nde, Sehunie pasti merepotkanmu sekali Jongin-i. Semoga perjalanannya lancar... Annyeong" wanita cantik berumur mencapai setengah abad itu langsung menutup panggilannya dengan Jongin dan langsung menatap Sehun yang berjalan dengan gontai.

"Omma..." Sehun berucap dengan pelan dan parau.

Wanita itu langsung menghampiri dan memeluk anak lelakinya itu dengan erat. "Lama tidak bertemu, Sehunie. Maafkan Omma ya..." wanita itu memberikan senyuman yang teramat cantik untuknya.

"Sehunie merindukanmu, Omma" Sehun memeluk Omma nya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu sempit sang Omma. Mata lelaki cantik itu menutup dan meresapi aroma parfum sang Omma yang sangat menenangkannya, meskipun begitu, menurut Sehun, bukan aroma parfum Omma nya yang begitu menenangkan, tetapi kerinduannya yang membuncah itu terobati 'bahkan meskipun kau berbohong, kau masih saja memberikan sesuatu yang membuatku bahagia dengan mempertemukanku dengan Omma'.

Sungguh, Sehun bukan seorang lelaki cengeng yang gampang menangis. Dia seorang lelaki dengan pertahanan diri yang begitu kuat. Semua sikap menyebalkan, mau menang sendiri, egois, bermulut pedas, keras kepala dan ketus, terkadang arogan, itu semua merupakan cara dirinya untuk mempertahankan diri. Cara dirinya untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri biar tak mudah tersakiti dan dianggap sangat lemah. Tetapi semenjak tahu bahwa dirinya sedang mengandung, sifatnya yang mau menang sendiri dan keras kepala itu mendadak hilang tak berbekas. Yang ada, hanya ada sifat dirinya yang sangat manja, begitu pasrah dan begitu sensitif.

.

 _Malam itu Sehun tidur bersama Omma nya di kamar miliknya yang ternyata masih dirawat dengan baik oleh kepala pembantu keluarganya. Sehun menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang dihiasi oleh ukiran bohemian yang rumit namun terkesan apik dan indah. Tiba-tiba dirinya mengingat kunjungannya dengan mamanya Jongin ke rumah sakit._

 _Sepanjang jalan, Tae Hee tak henti-hentinya memuji ketampanan anak mantunya itu. Dan Tae Hee beberapa kali menahan tangannya untuk tak mencubit pipinya yang sering sekali memunculkan rona merah._

" _Mama yakin kamu sedang mengandung, Sehunie sayang. Bagaimana jika kita langsung saja ke Rumah sakit yang dulu menjadi rumah sakit saat Mama melahirkan Jongin?" Tae Hee berkata dengan begitu semangat sambil tangannya mengusap-ngusap perut Sehun yang sebenarnya masih rata, tak menunjukkan ciri-ciri lelaki itu sedang mengandung._

" _Mama... tapi bagaimana jika Sehunie tidak sedang mengandung?" Sehun menahan senyumnya saat membayangkan dirinya benar-benar sedang mengandung buah hatinya dengan Jongin. Sungguh dalam lubuk hatinya, lelaki berkulit putih itu ingin sekali dugaan Mamanya benar, bahwa dirinya sedang mengandung buah cintanya dengan Jongin_

" _Mama juga kan pernah mengandung dan tahu tanda-tanda seseorang sedang mengandung, sayangku" Taee Hee malah memeluk Sehun sambil menciumi sisi kepala lelaki berumur duapuluh tahun itu dengan gemas._

" _Uhh.." Sehun menormalkan nafasnya karena sungguh! Dia sangat nervous sekarang._

 _._

 _Sehun dan Tae Hee sedang harap-harap cemas menunggu hasil pemeriksaan dokter kandungan yang sebenarnya juga merupakan bagian dari dokter-dokter keluarga besar Jongin. Sehun mengigit bibir bawahnya, tanda dirinya sedang was-was dan jari-jarinya diremas pelan oleh tangan halus Tae Hee yang sepertinya juga sedang was-was dan tak sabar mendengar penjelasan dari dokter._

 _Wanita paruh baya itu sangat yakin anak mantu tercintanya ini sedang mengandung cucu nya dan membayangkan sebentar lagi dirinya akan menjadi seorang Halmonie dan menggendong seorang cucu membuatnya tak henti-henti tersenyum senang._

 _Seorang lelaki memakai seragam putih duduk dikursi di depan Tae Hee dan Sehun sambil menyerahkan sebuah berkas ke hadapan Tae Hee dan Sehun. Senyum lelaki itu tak lepas dari bibirnya dan membuat Tae Hee makin melebarkan senyumnya._

" _Selamat, Kim Sehun-si, anda sedang mengandung dengan umur kandungan 40 hari. Dan selamat untuk anda, Tae Hee Samonim, sebentar lagi anda akan menjadi seorang Halmonie. Saya selaku bagian dari dokter-dokter kepercayaan keluarga Kim Sajangnim mengucapkan selamat. Semoga sehat hingga melahirkan nanti. Seklai lagi selamat" Lelaki itu tersenyum dengan begitu tampan dan menjabat tangan Sehun dan Tae Hee._

 _Tae Hee langsung memeluk Sehun yang sedang duduk membeku di sampingnya. Sehun masih tak percaya bahwa dirinya sedang mengandung buah cintanya dengan Jongin Ahjussinya. Benar-benar kabar baik dan tanpa sadar lelaki itu menangis dalam pelukan Mama tercintanya. Membayangkan mini Jongin yang akan menemani Mom dan Dad nya kemanapun mereka pergi, terbangun di malam hari dan menangis karena mengompol atau lapar membuat pipinya memerah._

" _Maaf saya mengganggu, Samonim" sang Dokter mengintrupsi Sehun dan Tae Hee yang masih berpelukan dan menangis haru._

" _Kandungan Sehun-si cukup lemah dan moodswing pasti akan sangat terasa sekali. Oleh sebab itu, saya mengaharapkan untuk tetap memperhatikan kandungan Sehun-si dan menjauhi sesuatu yang bisa membahayakan kandungan anda" dokter itu tersenyum pada Sehun dan mencoba memberi perhatian pada Sehun yang menurutnya masih begitu labil dan belum cukup dewasa._

" _Terimakasih perhartiannya, Uisanim... saya akan menjaga kandungan saya dengan sebaik-baiknya" Sehun membalasnya dengan tenang dan senyum yang terpatri jelas dibibir merahnya._

 _._

 _Tae Hee mengantar Sehun membeli susu untuk ibu hamil di supermarket. Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat kehebohan Mama nya itu saat memilih-milih Susu untuk ibu hamil dengan berbagai macam rasa._

" _Sehunie... Dulu saat Mama mengandung Jongin-i, Mama sangat menyukai rasa coklat dan pisang ini. meskipun awalnya Mama sama sekali tidak menyukai pisang, tapi setelah Papa-nya Jongin meminta Mama untuk meminum susu rasa pisang, akhirnya Mama suka dan terbiasa" Tae Hee memasukan beberapa susu ibu hamil rasa pisang ke dalam troli dan terus-terusan bercerita tentang dirinya saat hamil Jongin dulu._

" _Tapi dulu Mama baru mau minum susu saat yang menyeduh susu itu adalah Papanya Jongin. Awalnya Mama beralasan saja yang menginginkannya adalah bayi yang sedang Mama kandung itu, karena yeah, dulu Oppa-Papa Jongin- begitu sibuk dan Mama suka kesal sendiri karena Mama sangat kesepian dan ingin terus-terusan bermanja-manja dengan Oppa, tapi lama kelamaan, Oppa-Papa Jongin- sendiri yang menawarkan diri, hehehe" Tae Hee terkekeh sendiri sambil menggamit tangan Sehun yang bebas. Tangan kirinya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk mendorong troli yang berisi tumpukan susu ibu hamil._

" _Apa menurut Mama, nanti Jongin Ahjussi akan melakukan hal seperti itu juga?" Sehun bertanya sambil menggaruk tengkuk nya yang sama sekali tak gatal. Membayangkan dirinya yang begitu manja dan Jongin yang tidak berangkat ke kantor karena terus-terusan menemani dirinya dan membuat Kim Corp mengalami kerugian membuatnya ngeri sendiri._

" _Karena Jongin mencintaimu dan menyayangi anak kalian, pasti Jongin juga akan melalukan hal tersebut" Tae Hee berkata mantap sambil menatap mata Sehun yang begitu berbinar cantik. "Dan kapan kau akan segera mengabari Jongin, Sehunie?"_

" _Aku ingin memberi kejutan padanya, Mama. Dan semoga Jongin-Ahjussi tak mempunyai jadwal yang begitu padat"_

" _Mama yakin, Jongin akan sangat senang sekali. Jaga cucu Mama ya sayangku..."_

 _Dan Sehun tak bisa untuk tak tersenyum sambil mengusap perutnya yang di dalamnya bersemayam mini Jongin._

.

.

Sehun mengusap air matanya yang tak terasa mengalir dengan deras dan saat dirinya membuka mata, hal yang pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Sang Omma yang sedang menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Ada yang sakit, Sehunie? Kau kenapa, Aegi?" Omma Sehun mengusap pipinya dan menghapus air mata Sehun yang membasahi bantal.

Sehun tak menyadari bahwa dirinya terisak hingga membuat Omma nya keheranan dan langsung memeluk Sehun yang terlihat begitu rapuh saat mata Sehun menatapnya langsung di mata.

"Omma... Aku... Aku" Sehun makin terisak dan makin erat memeluk tubuh Ommanya sambil mencoba melampiaskan denyutan sakitnya saat mengingat kunjungannya ke rumah sakit dan atas perlakuan Jongin yang menurutnya sangat menyakiti dirinya.

"Sehunie kenapa sayang? Ada yang sakit?" Suara Omma Sehun semakin terdengar bergetar dan tanpa sadar dirinya juga menangis.

"Omma, aku sedang mengandung anak Jongin, dan besok aku akan kembali padanya. Aku akan pulang ke apartemen meskipun aku tahu, Jongin Ahjussi tidak ada di sana. Tolong izinkan aku, Omma" Sehun berbicara dengan tegas namun suaranya nampak bergetar. Terlihat gugup dan Sehun tak mau bertatapan langsung dengan mata indah sang Omma.

"Sehunie kau sedang tidak bercanda, kan? Oh ya ampun... begitu senangnya Omma mendengar berita ini, sebentar lagi Omma akan menjadi Seorang Halmonie. Selamat sayangku, nanti Omma akan beritahu Appamu. Pasti dia sangat senang sekali. Omma kira, Jongin menyakiti dirimu" Sang Omma memeluk erat Sehun dan menciumi sisi kepala sang buah hati dengan gemas dan haru.

'Jongin memang sudah menyakitiku, Omma' Sehun berujar pelan dalam hati.

Sehun sudah memikirkan ide _itu_ dengan matang dan sungguh, dirinya tidak bisa mundur lagi. Meskipun dirinya yakin, banyak orang yang akan kecewa dan bahkan membencinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menguatkan tekad.

Ini benar-benar pilihannya.

Dan dia memang sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi.

Sehun sungguh tidak mau seperti ini, tapi ada alasan mengapa dirinya melakukan hal ini.

Sehun beberapa kali menutup matanya dan menghela nafas pasrah.

TOK TOK

"Sehunie, Heenim Ahjussi sudah menunggumu di luar, sayang" Suara Omma nya mengalun merdu dan dengan itu, Sehun menegakkan badan. Dirinya langsung di sambut oleh senyuman menenangkan sang Omma. Ommanya sudah memakai baju rapi dan menenteng sebuah tas. Sehun yakin, Omma nya akan pergi lagi untuk urusan bisnis dan semua itu membuatnya merasa lega, jadi minimal, strategi dirinya akan berjalan lancar.

"Omma akan menemui Appa-mu dan memberitahunya tentang berita bahagia ini. Semoga kau selalu sehat, Sehunie. Sering-seringlah berkunjung ke rumah ini, dan Omma akan menyiapkan makanan jika terjadi apa-apa, segera hubungi Omma, okay"

Sehun menanggapinya dengan senyuman kecil. Lelaki itu langsung memeluk sang Omma dengan begitu erat dan mencium kedua pipi dengan durasi yang cukup lama.

"Jaga kesehatan Omma dan titipkan salam kangen Sehunie pada Appa"

"Pasti akan Omma sampaikan. Appa mu pasti akan mempercepat urusannya dan segera menemuimu, sayang"

Sehun masuk ke dalam mobil yang sudah disiapkan Omma nya dan mobil itu keluar dari mansion mewah, disusul oleh mobil yang mengantarkan Omma nya menemui sang Appa.

.

.

.

Semalaman Jongin tidak bisa tidur.

Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh sang istri yang tidak ada di sampingnya untuk menemani tidurnya. Biasanya, saat membuka mata, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah cantik dan menggemaskan istrinya yang juga masih terlelap dan hanya tertutupi oleh selimut yang menutupi sebagian badan keduanya. Kedua tangan kekar miliknya pasti melingkari tubuh istrinya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Tak akan lupa, Jongin memberikan kecupan-jilatan dan hisapan di seluruh bagian wajah istrinya dan tak lupa mengemut dan menghisap bibir merah muda istrinya hingga membuat istrinya itu terbangun dan langsung menghadiahinya tatapan mengejek dan mencibirnya karena telah menggangu tidur nyenyak lelaki berumur 20 tahun itu.

Jongin akan menggendong Sehun dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. Dilanjutkan dengan mandi bersama sekaligus seks di pagi hari di kamar mandi hingga sering membuat keduanya terlambat.

Mengingat itu membuat kepala Jongin berdenyut sakit, namun bayangan Sehun-NYA yang pasrah saat disentuh dan dicium oleh mantan kekasih istrinya membuat hatinya pun ikut-ikutan berdenyut sakit.

Jongin masih kesal dan juga marah.

Namun lelaki itu belum memberi kesempatan pada istrinya untuk sekedar berbohong atas nama membela diri.

Nafasnya makin memburu saat mengingat perkataan Sehun yang ingin bercerai dengannya.

Jongin tak habis pikir apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Sehun saat mengatakan kalimat sialan itu. Pikirannya langsung dipenuhi dugaan-dugaan bahwa Johnny merayu Sehun dan memintanya untuk kembali pada pelukan lelaki sialan itu dan tinggal bersama di luar negeri sana. Atau bahkan, lelaki sialan bernama Johnny itu menawarkan sesuatu yang begitu fantastis dan luar biasa hingga membuat Sehun dengan suka rela berpaling darinya dan lebih memilih mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Jadi kau bahkan tak bia melupakannya, heh, Sehunie?" Jongin berucap sinis sambil memandangi sebuah frame dirinya yang sedang tersenyum ke arah kamera dan Sehun yang mengecup pipinya dari samping tanpa melihat ke arah kamera. Kedua lengan Sehun melingkari leher Jongin dan kedua tungkai jenjangnya melingkari tubuh tan Jongin dengan erat. Ia ingat, foto itu diambil saat dirinya sedang berbulan madu dengan Sehun.

 _Di sebuah pulau di Jepang. Dua minggu mereka habiskan untuk berbulan madu di pulau tersebut. Dan memang benar-benar berbulan madu. Tanpa gangguan dari keluarga, perusahaan, kertas-kertas yang menyebalkan maupun rekan bisnis Jongin yang sangat susah ditinggalkan._

 _Dan pada saat bulan madu itu juga, Jongin berhasil mengambil keperjakaan Sehun dan menjadikan Sehun sangat ketagihan dengan sentuhannya. Lelaki berusia 19 tahun itu tak akan puas jika tanpa dan bukan Jongin dan membuat Jongin senang bukan main. Begitupun dengan Jongin yang tak akan pernah bisa puas jika seseorang yang mendesah dibawahnya itu bukan Sehun._

 _Pijatan otot-otot rektum Sehun yang selalu memberikannya kenikmatan yang luar biasa, membuatnya tak pernah bosan untuk ingin selalu merasakannya dan mengulangnya setiap waktu. Begitupun dengan desahan menggairahkan saat Sehun dengan putus asa menyebut namanya saat memintanya untuk lebih keras atau pun saat Sehun klimaks._

 _Sungguh saat itu, dirinya merasa merupakan seorang lelaki yang teramat beruntung dan bahagia._

Lelaki berumur tigapuluh tujuh tahun itu mengecek ponsel pintarnya yang tadi malam ia lemparkan ke atas nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Tak ada panggilan, tak ada sms, tak ada chat apapun dari Sehun-Nya. Jujur, Jongin kecewa.

Dengan langkah gontai, Jongin berjalan ke arah dapur. Jongin meminum segelas air putih. Lelaki itu bermaksud untuk membuat sesuatu untuk sekedar sarapan, Jongin masih ingat dirinya masih harus menandatangani puluhan dokumen penting dan harus rapat dengan beberapa clientnya sebelum memjemput Sehun di rumah mertuanya.

Jongin akan menjemput langsung istrinya hari itu juga. Meskipun dirinya masih merasa kesal dan marah, dirinya akan tetap mendengar pembelaan istrinya. Yang terpenting istrinya kembali padanya. Kembali pada pelukannya.

Alisnya berkedut saat dirinya membuka lemari makanan atau cemilan dan menemukan lemari itu dipenuhi oleh kardus-kardus susu. Dan matanya makin membulat saat menyadari bahwa kardus-kardus itu berisikan susu formula untuk ibu yang sedang hamil.

Tangannya yang tiba-tiba bergetar mengambil satu karton susu yang sudah dibuka dan diamatinya dengan lamat-lamat. Rasa pisang. Dan tiba-tiba hatinya mencelos. Di apartemen mewah miliknya itu hanya berpenghuni dua orang. Dirinya dan Sehun. Ingat akan istrinya.

"Sehun hamil?" tanya Jongin entah pada siapa.

Senyum idiot langsung terkembang di bibir kissablenya. Dan tawa nyaring pun terdengar menggema di ruangan itu. Jongin sampai harus menutup mulutnya karena tawanya semakin teramat keras. Air mata keluar dari kedua matanya dan Jongin dengan kasar mengusapnya. Senyum bahagia tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Sehunie-KU sedang mengandung?"

Jongin berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Lelaki itu bermaksud menghubungi Sehun. Namun pandangannya melihat sebuah map putih berukuran besar di samping tv LED 42 inch nya.

Jongin duduk di kursi depan tv sambil membuka isi map berwarna putih itu. Jongin mengernyit saat mendapati bahwa ada satu map lagi di dalam map itu. Nama rumah sakit langganan dan kepercayaan keluarganya tertera di dalam, juga dengan nama Sehun sebagai pasien.

Jongin buru-buru membuka isi map itu dan membaca nya dengan cepat.

Senyum yang sempat menghilang itu kembali dan sekarang senyumannya makin lebar dan tak bisa ia tahan. Semua dugaan dan prasangka terhadap istrinya yang 'tega' berselingkuh mendadak hilang tak berbekas. Jongin jadi ingat bahwa pagi hari itu Sehun memuntahkan sesuatu dan dengan bodohnya Jongin hanya menganggap itu merupakan gejala masuk angin. Tapi ternyata bukan masuk angin atau gejala asam lambung. Ada kehidupan lain yang merupakan bagian dari dirinya yang sedang tumbuh dalam perut istri tercintanya itu.

"Aku ingin bercerai, Kim-si" Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Lelaki pucat itu tak sanggup melihat langsung mata pengacara Jongin. Sehun menggigit bibir nya dengan lumayan keras untuk mengalihkan sesuatu yang berdenyut menyakitkan di dalam hatinya.

Sehun berbohong pada Ommanya dengan bilang dirinya akan pulang ke apartemen miliknya dan Jongin. Meskipun benar, lelaki paruh baya yang ia sebut Heenim Ahjussi itu mengantarkannya sampai ke depan apartemennya tanapa tahu Sehun mencari taksi dan kemudian pergi. Dirinya pergi ke kantor pengacara handal milik Jongin.

Pengacara Jongin yang bernama lengkap Kim Jongdae itu menatap Sehun tak percaya. Jongdae sangat tahu bahwa meskipun hubungan Kim Jongin dan Kim Sehun sering tidak akur, Jongdae yakin Jongin dan Sehun saling mencintai. Tetapi Jongdae pun tidak menyangka istri dari atasannya ini akan memberitahunya kabar buruk ini. Bibir kissable lelaki yang sudah puluhan tahun bekerja pada Kim Jongin itu menutup rapat meskipun pikirannya dipenuhi oleh macam-macam pertanyaan yang sangat sulit ia tahan.

"Saya sudah pikirkan dengan matang" Sehun menghembuskan nafas keras "Tolong beritahu Kim Jongin bahwa saya mengajukan perceraian ini. Tapi saya akan memberikan pilihan kepadanya" Sehun mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap langsung pada mata pengacara handal yang telah bekerja untuk Jongin puluhan tahun. "Saya akan pergi ke suatu tempat untuk menenangkan diri dan jika dia benar-benar tidak ingin bercerai dengan saya, dia akan mengambil opsi itu. Dan dia juga pasti mengetahui 'tempat' tersebut di mana, dan menyusul saya untuk kembali padanya" Sehun berujar pasti.

"Namun, jika Kim Jongin itu benar-benar ingin bercerai dengan saya, dia pasti akan menyanggupi gugatan perceraian ini" suara Sehun makin mengecil hingga akhir kalimat.

Jongdae menghembuskan nafas dengan pelan. Diamatinya istri dari atasannya dan matanya sedikit membulat saat melihat Sehun yang sedang mengusap-ngusap perutnya yang sedikit menonjol.

"Saya akan menyampaikannya pada Kim Sajang, Samonim. Tapi sebagai teman dari Kim Sajang, saya berharap anda tidak melakukan sesuatu yang berakibat sangat fatal bagi keluarga anda dan Kim Sajang" Jongdae menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas "Dan mengenai tempat itu, bagaimana jika Kim Sajang tidak mengetahui atau tidak mengerti?"

Sehun tersenyum sinis mendengar pertanyaan Jongdae.

"Itulah yang saya tunggu, Kim Jongdae-si"

Dan dengan ucapan itu, Jongdae selesai menuliskan sesuatu dan meminta Sehun untuk menandatanganinya.

.

.

.

Jongin tak henti-hentinya menebar senyum ke semua karyawannya dan sedikit banyak membuat kehebohan di setiap direksi dan devisi di perusahaannya itu. Meskipun perasaannya tetap tidak tenang karena Sehun sama sekali tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya dan membuat Jongin sedikit kekurangan info tentang istri cantiknya. Dan senyuman itu makin merekah saat dirinya baru mengingat bahwa Sehun berada di rumah mertuanya dan baru besok akan ia jemput. Namun sungguh, Jongin tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan istrinya dan mencumbui istri cantiknya itu dengan sepenuh perasaannya.

Jongin memandangi pigura berukuran sedang yang tersimpan di meja kebesarannya. Foto Sehun yang diambil oleh dirinya sendiri saat lelaki berumur 20 tahun tersenyum dengan amat manis ke arah lensa kamera hingga eyes smilenya terlihat. Dengan pelan, Jongin mengusap pigura tersebut dan senyum tampan tersemat di bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba telpon berdering. Itu dari Seolhyun, sekretarisnya.

" _Maaf Kim Sajang, pengacara Kim Jongdae ingin bertemu dengan anda"_

"Persilahkan masuk"

Tak menunggu waktu lama Jongin menyambut Jongdae dengan senyuman tampan bak pangeran. Membuat Jongdae yang sebenarnya teman Jongin saat kulih dulu mengernyit tak suka yang dibuat-buat.

Namun senyumnya luntur saat Jongdae memberikannya sebuah kertas. Matanya makin memincing tajam saat melihat tanda tangan Sehun-NYA sebagai pemohon di atas kertas itu. Nafasnya memburu dan dirinya mencoba menenangkan diri yang semakin bergolak. Dengan cepat, Jongin merobek kertas-kertas itu, membuat Jongdae membulatkan matanya.

"Jongin- Sajang. Sungguh ini bukan wilayah saya untuk mengatakan ini, tetapi sebagai teman, saya ingin melihat anda dan Sehun-Samonim berbahagia dan mempunyai keturunan yang lucu-lucu. Jadi, cepatlah menyusul Sehun-si ke tempat itu"

Setelah mendengar pernyataan Jongdae, Jongin segera berlari kesetanan sambil mengambil kunci mobil dan pergi.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Halo halo

Ketemu lagi yaaaa.

Aku ucapin banyak-banyak terimakasih pada teman-teman baruku yang sudah memberikan komentar, kritik dan saran ke dalam kolom reviews. Aq mah apa tuh duhh tanpa kalean semuanya. Muach muachh

Semoga chapter ini memuaskan yaaa...


End file.
